


Little Things

by underthegreensward



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthegreensward/pseuds/underthegreensward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with the little things is something that keeps happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

She falls in love with the little things.

 

Things like the tiny crinkle above Emily left brow, that only appears when she's worried about something or thinking really hard, just like she is right now, staring into her chemistry book, twisting the cap of her pen around and around.

When Emily catches her staring and pretends to be annoyed, the glint in her eyes and the tug of her lips giving her away, Paige doesn't even try to stop herself from kissing said crinkle.

 

* * *

 

She falls in love with the little things.

 

How Paige dips her head down, a blush creeping across her cheeks along with a sheepish smile. It happens every time she tells her she's beautiful, every time she says 'I love you.' and every time she feels her heart bursting in her chest.

This time is no exception, and she leaves a kiss on Paige's forehead, waiting for the whispered 'I love you, too.'

 

* * *

 

She falls in love with the little things.

 

Small habits like the little bounce Emily does when she is excited, her hair moving with her as a smile takes over her face, lighting up the room and her own mood, even more so when Emily hugs her with all the force she has or simply grabs her face and plants a big kiss on her mouth, just because she's here and they're happy.

 

* * *

 

She falls in love with the little things.

 

Things like the scar right on the edge of Paige's eyebrow, the result of being an energetic kid with a hockey stick and big dreams. She doesn't know what Paige is dreaming of now, sleeping soundly next to her, but looking at her face and that scar, she starts dreaming of a little Paige with scraped knees and messy braids, catching herself thinking about their future and her own tiny, adventurous Paige.

 

* * *

 

She falls in love with the little things.

 

Like Emily biting the inside of her own lip because she is nervous about a test or a meet or meeting her parents, but when Paige hugs her and presses a kiss behind her ear, whispering how much she loves her, she always starts smiling, still gnawing on her lip and it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. Always.

 

* * *

 

She falls in love with the little things.

 

It's something she'll never understand. Her mom and her friends and everyone else called her 'Em' her entire life, but when Paige does it, her heart flutters and her knees get weak and wobbly, and she's ready to do anything Paige wants.

 

* * *

 

They fall in love with their little things.

 

With the way their hands fit together, because they tangle with no space between them left. How they fall asleep at night, Emily's back pressed into Paige's front, and how, when they wake up again, Paige's head is lying on Emily's chest.

How they get up early to get breakfast with each other on school days, not patient enough to wait until school to see each other.

Or when they grab their bikes and just get away from everything together, sitting down somewhere in the woods, enjoying the silence.

 

* * *

 

They fall in love with their little things and they never stop.


End file.
